


forgotten

by lucidnightmares



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Study, During Canon, Gen, I Tried, Major Spoilers, Not A Fix-It, One Shot, Short, Spoilers, but yea expect a lot more copa fics after this, gore and blood are discussed but nothing majorly graphic, no beta reading. we die like men, sorry for hyperfixating on copa. i dont do it on purpose /mostlyj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidnightmares/pseuds/lucidnightmares
Summary: Sakutaro Morishige, and the time he spent within, and somewhat before, Heavenly Host.
Relationships: Morishige Sakutaro & Suzumoto Mayu, Morishige Sakutaro/Suzumoto Mayu (implied/one-sided)
Kudos: 6





	forgotten

There’s something fickle about friendship, something that can make it so easily twisted and torn apart, but something Morishige has yet to identify.

Mayu Suzumoto is his best friend. A shard of glass that helps him shape a window, a puzzle piece that clicks together with him. He completes her, and she completes him. It is a sort of mutual agreement between them, as far as he can tell, her sickeningly kind attitude and sweet like honey voice always coming to get him when he’s holed up in some bathroom stall after a panic attack, and he comes gets her after she failed for an audition in the drama club, her hand raised to her eye and softly sobbing. Mayu fixes what remains of Sakutaro, and he makes sure she is not left like he is; mere remains.

It’s not fair, not at all, how she is going to leave him, and he’ll be left having to carry the remains of this class, of this school, alone. He’s disappointed, of course, not in Mayu, though.

He gets on one knee and the camera shutters.

/

The place is dark, cold, and everything it shouldn’t be. It reminds him of something from a long time ago, something he can’t quite name.

‘The backrooms’, he thinks, distantly, to himself, is the name of the phenomenon. It sort of reminds him of Kisaragi, it’s wooden floors creaking underneath his feet.

It seems like something Mayu wouldn’t like, and he worries for her.

/

Blood splatters, Morishige has learned. It’s left in patterns within patterns, that he traces his fingers to make shapes from, and it reminds him of a puzzle piece, the still entrails sticking to the wall clicking it all together, leaving the wall painted, like a museum. He smiles, because it’s terribly amusing, the pretty picture it paints.

The Mochida siblings are a pair he’s fond of, or at least he’s fond of the male one of the two of them. He’s never spent much time around Yuka, and he’s fine with that, to be completely honest. He never liked kids, but that was Mayu’s thing.

He could learn to like kids if Mayu wanted him to.

/

Glass shatters. Glass shatters, and it reflects.

Sakutaro Morishige screams, screams until his throat feels like it’s been torn to shreds, and even then, his cries don’t cease.

He screams, perhaps in grief, perhaps in disgust, perhaps in anger. Sakutaro Morishige is left at that, a name and a scream. He has had a piece of him violently torn from inside him, a clock without one of its hands, or maybe a sentence without a period at the end of it.

He says few words, words that have lost meaning now, words that do not seem, sound, nor feel as if they are even comprehensible, and maybe they are not.

His glasses are broken, he thinks, either that or he’s managed to break through the window somewhat. There’s blood, a ton of it, he can tell that, even with his vision blurring.

Perhaps he’s crying, mourning. It doesn’t matter, not really, not to him, not now.

Tears sting, but so does finding the remains of Mayu.

/

He didn’t plan on running into anyone again, no, not really.

Yet, Yuuya Kizami holds a blade in front of him, taunting, with Yuka Mochida at his side.

What happens, afterwards, is quick. Something so small, so insignificant, that it affects the rest of the world like an ant being squished. All Kizami does is swing, and the blade slices into Morishige’s neck, embedding itself deep within him, and being pulled out at the same pace, without care, and maybe that was on purpose, really.

All it takes, is a knife, in the end. All it takes is a blood squirt and a strangled, choked up cry, and Sakutaro Morishige has been reduced to nothing but a corpse.

The world ends, for him, with a man he barely knows and a young girl standing over the past tense of a corpse, his corpse. He dies, with not the knowledge of safety, of loved ones, of goodbyes, but rather in a cold and dark school, surrounded by the remains of decaying strangers with their entrails and blood scattered about. He does not get to say goodbye, not to Mayu, not to either of the Mochida’s, not to Shinozaki, not to Kishinuma, not to Yui-sensei, not to anybody.

Sakutaro Morishige dies alone in every sense, without a word of defense, or protest, of resistance he was never able to communicate.

Sakutaro Morishige dies, forgotten.


End file.
